


Well, this is awkward...

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [11]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Loki and Sjöfn realize the very first time they might have some type of non-platonic feelings for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, this is awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, something that isn't rated E lol. Just some cute, kind of sexual fluff...?

Sjöfn sat on the edge of the lounger that the prince was reclining on. They both had been doing their studies, and enjoying each others company as close friends. Sjöfn was only one year younger then the youngest prince, and was very close companions to the both of Odin’s sons, although she always felt closer to Loki then Thor. Even though when they where younger he picked on her quite a lot. But that subsided now, playing pranks on her now and again but none of them were as cruel as they were when he was younger. Sjöfn let out a huff and threw her book down on the couch and scratched her head.  Loki glanced over at her, seeing her pull off her bronze circlet as she flicked her long brown curly hair. She held her headdress lazily in her hand, Loki smirked knowing how much she loved that thing, she wore it everyday. He quickly moved and yanked it out of her hand.

“Loki!” She whined turning around and trying to get it back from him. He chuckled and held it out of her reach.  “Give it back!” She pouted trying to get it from him.

“No.” He said with a smile holding it behind his head. Sjöfn straddled him attempting to reach for it, resting one hand on his chest as she out stretched the other.

“Loki, please give it back.” She begged, it had once belonged to her mother’s mother and she didn’t want anything to happen to it.

“How upset would you be if I threw it?” He asked with a chuckle.

“If you break it I swear!” She yelled still trying her hardest to get it back couldn’t. Loki flicked the headdress across the room; it landed with a clank on the marble ground. Sjöfn let out a worried gasp as she went to hop off of him but his hands stopped her suddenly on her waist, letting out a surprised yelp. A smirk coming to Loki’s lips at her reaction.

“Loki! Let me go! I have to go see if its alright!”

“Are you ticklish?” He asked, his words causing Sjöfn to freeze.

“No…” She said as she watched him raise his eyebrow.

“Are you lying?” He asked.

“No…I’m not, now let me go.” She huffed slapping at his hands.

“Ha! You can’t hit me, I’m a prince.”  He laughed moving his fingers. Causing her to laugh and try to yank away. “See I knew you were a lair!”

“Loki! Hahaha! Stop it!” She laughed unwillingly, not able to get out of his grip.

“I’m punishing you for lying to a Prince of Asgard.” He chucked.

“Mercy!!” She begged.

“Haha! No mercy, my lady.” He said as he continued to tickle her, she was to the point to tears, her body wiggling atop of his.  He slightly dropped his mouth open when he realized how his body was reacting to her. I didn’t think of her like _that_ , she was more like an annoying little sister to him then anything but in that moment as she tried to get out of his grasp desperately laughing and wiggling he felt him self get slightly hard and let out a tiny groan at the feeling. Sjöfn hadn’t noticed his reaction, her eyes closed tightly but she couldn’t help but feel  an odd pleasure as she rubbed against him.  He suddenly stopped tickling her, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking back at her; his brow lowered a slight flush on his cheeks, his hands still on her waist.  Sjöfn felt her face grow hot, parting her lips about to say something until a voice startled both of them

“What are you two doing?” They heard, looking over to see Sif standing in the doorway.

“No-nothing!” Sjöfn said hopping quickly off of him and running over to her circlet and picking it up, it was fine. Sif raised her brow at them. “Loki was tickling me.” Sjöfn said trying to explain.

“Uh huh.” Sif hummed at her friend before walking back out of the door. Sjöfn put her headdress back on and followed Sif, glancing back at Loki over her shoulder. He glanced back up at her returning the embarrassed expression before a tiny smirk curled in the corner of his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't when the flirting "officially" started and paved the way for years of sexual tension...I'm writing that one next.


End file.
